Tsuki No Mai
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Sesshoumaru had the easy way in life. Anything he requested, he received. A mixture of quixotic and exotic looks. Even royalty in his bloodline. But what happens when his father wants him to learn about normal life? Firsthand.
1. Lesson 1: Try to be Rational

Tsuki no Mai

Farewells

"Sesshoumaru…Oi, ass, get up already! Where is my…"

Sesshoumaru sighed rolling over. This was a pain. He sighed once more tuning out all of society. Such was the life of the regal heir. Maybe he should just get his loyal kappa, Jaken to silence the half-breed…no that wouldn't work…He'd just do it firsthand.

"-And you need to get your own dam-"

"Inuyasha. Urasai…" Sesshoumaru stated, slightly annoyed, as he sat up. His golden irises were narrowed in slight irritation and his knee length silver hair sprayed across his bed.

He looked at the waist length silver haired, puppy eared, teenage half-brother of his, who's golden eyes were wide in shock. This was the first response he ever bothered to give his brother in a few years.

Inuyasha's eyes flared in anger as he was incognizant of his brother's anger.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

Sesshoumaru launched his new remote control that was previously on his nightstand before hitting Inuyasha dead center of his head.

"OW!!! WHY I OUTTA-"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, throwing his new humidifier at Inuyasha who swiftly evaded the attack.

"Get out of my room before I remove you myself…" Sesshoumaru said in a low and threatening tone.

Inuyasha glared in reply, taking a step forward, challenging his elder half-brother. "What? Too lazy to call for your ever so loyal old croaky prune?" the boy replied.

Sesshoumaru growled once more this time raising one of his swords and standing up as his silver hair flowed down like a waterfall before dancing with the wind.

"It seems I must remove your presence myself half-breed…" the heir threatened.

Inuyasha smirked cracking his knuckles. "Bring it ya bas-"

"Milord! Milord! The Inu no Taisho requests for you to present yourself before him in less than 5 minutes or he threatens to retrieve you…" A green kappa croaked waddling into the room.

"DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha screamed storming out of the room and into another room slamming the door soundly.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said looking down at the kappa. The kappa bowed respectfully. "Yes milord?" Jaken replied.

"Leave. Now." the heir stated as he grabbed a dark blue kimono, his sword and his sash.

The kappa ran out the room quickly and Sesshoumaru closed the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru regally walked down the spiraling staircase that led to the dining quarters and where he sniffed out his father's scent. 

The heir walked into the room, looking at the head of the table, where as predicted, his father sat.

"Otou-san…" Sesshoumaru stated as he inclined his head slightly. "As stiff as ever, my boy! Come! Sit…eat…en-"

"Otou-san I have better things to do than to listen to you babble…" Sesshoumaru interrupted as he sat next to the mirror image of himself, except for with a more defined chin, longer hair that was in a ponytail, no markings.

Oh that's right. He had a light blue crescent on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek which he inherited from his mother, of course.

"So, I had a meeting with the other lords and it is soon time for you to begin your trials…" Sesshoumaru's father spoke before he was interrupted.

"Touga…I can't find the…" The girl trailed of. She had knee length black hair and warm narrow hazel eyes.

"That is Touga-sama to you, ningen…" Sesshoumaru stated glaring coldly at the woman.

"Izaioi! Don't worry koi…" Touga started as Sesshoumaru growled at the suffix.

"-You can go and check on everything around the estate for us, we're discussing something of high importance…" Touga finished. Izaioi smiled kindly, nodding before turning around.

"Sesshoumaru, don't ever do that again…" Touga ordered. "I can speak to that wretched in whatever manner I like, she is a lowly ningen…"

"That 'lowly ningen' is you're step mother…"

"My mother will return soon and kill the wench…"

"That wench is my mate!!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father with pure hatred in his eyes. "You mated that concubine?" he questioned, growling lowly.

"Sesshoumaru…your mother and I aren't as close as before…its natural to have more than one-"

"Inuyoukai mate for life father. We are not like those foolish humans who disgrace themselves with multi-women. I despise you, possibly as much as them …" Sesshoumaru growled out with poison laced in his tone.

"…I have decided that you should learn more about the humans you so despise…I will not turn over my lands to you if you cannot favor everyone under your rule…I already have prepared it and by tonight you should be with the family you shall stay with for two years at the least…your things are being packed as we speak…" Touga stated.

Sesshoumaru's claws were extracted as he glared daggers at his father. "I shall not go-"

"IF YOU ARE TO RULE THESE LANDS!!!" Touga bellowed before slowly regaining control of his emotions.

"If…you are to rule these lands…then you will learn about the daily life of a human, and you will attend their schools, you will conceal yourself so they think of you as a human and the only ones to know of your status will be the family you are with, there is no way out of this and killing me would only make it worse for you…being this was the most lenient thing the counsel has decided…" The great inu informed Sesshoumaru.

The heir growled as his claws returned to their normal length. "I will do as you say, only for the lands not to get thrown down to some wanton child you had with a foolish and wretched concubine…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Words or actions cannot change what has already happened Sesshoumaru…you know that I only choose the best for you and my lands…I would never do anything to harm-"

"You harmed everything when you mated that stupid bitch…" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"The car that is to take you is outside by now…see to it that you leave within 20 minutes…any later and you will have the family waiting for awhile…I do not want you to say anything against my mate and I do not want you to anger me any further…I will miss you…enjoy yourself…" Touga stated.

"I hope when you say that you don't turn around and replace me with some lowly ningen like you did my mother-"

"Sesshoumaru! You will say your farewells to Izaiyoi…and you are to address her highly as you would your mother…"

"Iie…"

"SESSHOUMARU!!"

"…" The heir slowly got up and walked out of the room. A servant walked into the room to give Touga some water as the male rubbed his temples.

"Well…that went better than planed…"


	2. Lesson 2: Looks Are Everything

Tsuki no Mai

Love To Hate You

"Kagome, it's time to go meet them, are you ready now?" A mature feminine voice screamed from downstairs.

A young ebony haired girl smiled finishing her touch-ups on the room. "Perfect…" The girl whispered. "Yeah mom, I'll be down in a second!!" Kagome screamed, her oceanic eyes shining in mirth.

Kagome looked around the room. She did a dark blue and gold theme with a white rose on both nightstands. Kagome even wrote a card that was placed on one of the nightstands.

"Good job, Kagome…ready to hit it off with the new guy I see…" A deep masculine tone said.

Kagome swerved around to glare at her older brother who smirked down at her. "Souta, if you so much as imply that I even glimpse at the guy, it will be your head…" Kagome threatened.

"Alright! I get it! No need to make death notes!" Souta quickly intervened before walking away. It was amazing how pretty her brother was. Not handsome. Pretty. Like a girl.

He had narrow brown eyes and shoulder length hair with a feminine chin. It was so kawaii.

Kagome took an intake of breathe looking inside the mirror. She had on a flared black mini skirt with a red trim and a red tank top to match. The girl put her hair up in a ponytail with a red burette and even had black leather high heels- that she would put on downstairs.

She quickly ran downstairs and placed on her high heels remembering that task. The girl then ran outside and got into a Nissan SUV.

The ride was relatively quiet aside from a few arguments from her or Souta.

"Alright we're here!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped happily pulling in front of a huge estate. Kagome gasped, her eyes dilating. "Kami-sama…" She whispered looking around. The driveway was paved marble, there was a fountain with a dog like figure on top in a dominant pose.

The estate itself seemed to be three blocks put together into a house. And the land around it. "It's like their on a private island…" Souta stated. "Alright Kagome, scoot over!" Mrs. Higurashi commanded as the girl moved seeing someone open the door.

Kagome's eyes widened even more, if possible, seeing the person that was coming towards the car. "Su…Sugoi…" the girl whispered.

This person, or deity of some sort had knee length flowing silver hair and narrowed golden eyes. He had fine eyebrows and tattoo-like markings on his face. He was no doubt taller than probably most men in Japan and his skin was as pale as milk.

He wore a black dress shirt with denim jeans and he seemed as if he could care less about anything.

'_Domo arigato, Kami-sama…tenshi-san will be a good boyfri…er friend…' _Kagome thought looking away from the male who got into the car and sat next to her.

"Ohayou, I'm Mrs. Higurashi and this is my son Souta and my daughter Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi kindly introduced.

"O genki desu…" Souta stated. "Watashi namae wa Taisho Sesshoumaru…" Tenshi-san said.

Kagome looked curiously at Sesshoumaru who looked at her with a cold gaze.

"Watashi namae wa Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome said trying to spark a conversation.

"So I've heard…" Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome pouted before looking away. "You don't seem to talk much…" The girl tried again.

"So you've noticed…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Let's be friends…" Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied.

"So what do you like to do?"

"Hate ningen like you…"

"What?"

"Actually…I love to do that…"

"You're mean!"

"So you've noticed…"

The two were back at square one.

"So what school did you use to go to?"

"Girl do you persist in annoying me?"

"I'm not being annoying, I'm trying to find out your likes and dislikes…"

"You're annoying. I dislike that…"

"Haha. Very funny Charlemagne…"

"Why do you compare me to a foolish human?"

"Ah! See? A good ground for discussion! He was very wise…"

"…The fool lost his lands to nomads…"

"He was not a fool! It's hard to unite a lot of different people! Like…"

"Like?"

"A good example are cats and dogs! It's rare to find them on common grounds!"

"Like ningen and youkai…"

"No…silly, there are no such things as youkai!"

"Then what might I be?"

"Well, you're a human being, just like I am, duh…"

"I am a heir to the Inu No Taisho throne. A proud youkai race to be exact…"

"…So you're demon?"

"Hai…"

"You seem nice…if youkai actually do exist like you think, I doubt there'd be a problem between them…"

"You are such a foolish human…"

"Thanks. And you're such a weird demon…"

"Hn."

From then the two took in sights and scenery, Kagome occasionally glancing at Sesshoumaru.

"Alright, I need to make a stop at the grocery store…you can come and pick up what you'd like and we'll meet back at the car in half an hour…" Mrs. Higurashi instructed pulling into a spot at a supermarket.

The other three got out of the car and walked into the market together.

"Might as well stick to…ooh…" Souta started before seeing a woman pass by him with silk black hair.

He stopped the girl and flashed a smile as his other two companions looked on in interest.

"Hello…" Souta started huskily as the girl looked at him questioningly.

"You're sugar and I want diabetes…" the male continued winking at her.

The girl giggled before walking up to a guy and leaving.

Kagome stood laughing and Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow.

"Boy, you have little tactic…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"And as if you could do better…" Souta muttered.

Sesshoumaru walked ahead and flicked his hair behind his shoulder. Seemingly thousands of women flocked to him screaming all at once.

"Groceries…whatever we want…right…lets go…" Souta stated embarrassed while Kagome laughed harder.


End file.
